


NCT Dream Oneshots (All Members x Y/n [Reader] and Ships)

by Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT Dream, czennies, nctzens - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Childhood Memories, Doctor/Patient, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendenemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, NCT Dream - Freeform, OT7 NCT Dream, Opposites Attract, Party Games, Romance, Street Racing, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome - M/M/M, Thriller, f/m - Freeform, kpop, nctxreader, oneshots, ships, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101/pseuds/Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101
Summary: Hi guys, hopefully you'll like my first fanfiction book. Feel free to drop comments and others, thanks babes🥰. Grab a snack and happy reading czennies!💗 (Stories are from my Wattpad acc, @hamsterninja101).Index:1.) A Special Summer (Jaemin)2.) Different For You (Haechan)3.) Riding (Jeno)4.) Bookstore Encounter (Renjun)5.) I'll Wait For You (Jisung)6.) By Your Side (Chenle)Bonus Index:7.) Childhood Memories (Mark)8.) Frienemy (Markhyuck; Mark x Haechan)9.) The Truth (Nomin; Jaemin x Jeno)10.) Party Dares (Norenmin; Jeno x Renjun x Jaemin)All credits to the pictures and any other form of media used will be cited in the bibliography part at the end of each index.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun/reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A Special Summer (Jaemin)

****

Genres and other themes: Soft/Fluff, Summer holiday vibes, High school romance.

Side character(s): Yeri (Red Velvet), Chaeryoung (Itzy).

(My very first ff, I can't believe this yall, new achievement unlock!)😆🤩 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang, signalling the end of class. I walked out of the classroom feeling relieved and overjoyed that my last class had finally ended. I was heading towards the staircase when a playful finger tapped my shoulder. 

I turned my face around and was surprised by my best friend's face whose just inches away from mine, she was grinning widely with a cheerful expression on her face. ''Ah, Yeri-ah don't scare me like that'' I whined.

''Aigoo y/n, you never change, always so easily surprised, nomu gwiyeowo kkkkk. Btw what are your plans for the upcoming summer holiday?''Yeri said. I suddenly just realised that today was the last day of school and we are having a long one-month holiday from tomorrow onwards. 

''Omg, I forgot tomorrow is the start of summer holidays!'' I exclaimed, ''Yeri-ah, I haven't plan anything yet, what should I do for a whole month? Should we hangout and have a sleepover at my house?''. ''Mianhae y/n I'd love to but I'm going overseas this holiday with my family. I'll make sure to bring you souvenirs to make it up though'' She replied while pouting her lips.

''Ah y/n I got an idea, why don't you join one of the summer activities planned by the school? Who knows it'll be fun, and *aherm* maybe you'll even encounter a romantic summer experience with a hottie'' She added with that familiar cheerful grin on hers. 

''Looks like someone's been watching too much k-drama kkkkk, but good idea though I'll take a look at the notice board before I go.'' I replied while nudging her playfully with my elbow. I waved goodbye at Yeri and made my way to the school's notice board in the main hall.

I scanned all the flyers and posters pinned onto the board, many of the activities looked monotonous and not worth my time. I was about to give up and leave when I caught a glimpse of a colourful poster.

''Looking for student volunteers to clean the beach and give back to the community. A rewarding one week experience.'' I read the poster quietly, ''Plus, students who register will be rewarded extra points and the experience will be included in the students' graduating achievements''. 

_''This is my chance to stand-out and make a good impression for enrolment to university''_ I thought to myself. Without giving a second-thought, I hastily signed my name on the registration column of the poster and took note of the event's details. 

\------Time skip to the day of the volunteer event------

The day finally come and I felt optimistic. It was a bright and sultry morning and I just arrived at the venue of the event. There were several other students already gathered at the spot and I joined the others waiting for further instructions. 

I was scanning the others to see if I recognised anyone, sadly I didn't. ''Ugh, this isn't going as well as I thought it would'' I thought to myself while shifting my feet uneasily. Without realising I have stepped on the shoe of the person standing behind me. I gulped and quickly turned to apologise when I realised what I've done.

''I'm sorry it was an accident.'' I said while looking at the ground, too embarassed to face the other. ''Its alright I know you didn't mean it'' the voice replied. It was such a soothing and kind-hearted voice, I slowly raised my face to look at the person with curiosity.

He was much taller than me, with glistening blonde hair, broad shoulders, round dark brown eyes and a sweet smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but stare because he's really good looking. ''I haven't seen you around, what's your name?'' He asked still with the sweet smile on his face. 

''I...I'm y/n.'' I replied with a little stutter while automatically reaching out my hand. ''I'm Jaemin, let's get along well y/n.'' He replied while shaking my hand warmly. I nod and let go of the handshake. I wanted to facepalm myself at that instant for being so nervous and probably leaving him a weird first impression. (If this ain't me irl with my crush fams😂)

Luckily the event co-ordinator and teachers arrived and I was saved from making more foolish actions. We were separated into groups which will remain the same until the last day of the event. Call it good/bad luck but I was put with the same group as Jaemin.

We were assigned to clean the East-end of the beach, I quickly wore the gloves and grab the black garbage bag given to each volunteers. Several minutes have passed, and I was grabbing the strewn bottles and other plastic wastes nearby when I spotted a turtle choked by a 6-pack soda rings, struggling to make its way to the water.

I carefully walked to the turtle so as not to startle it, and searched for a tool to cut the plastic rings around its neck. ''Don't worry chingu-ya, I'll help you. Now where did I kept my keys...''I said softly to the turtle while rummaging my pockets. ''Here use my pocket knife'' A familiar voice replied from behind. 

I turned around and of course it was none other than Jaemin himself. I took the pocket knife from his hands and carefully cut the plastic rings. The turtle was freed and it waddled away to the water.

''Hey y/n why don't we clean this area together? It'll be faster that way.'' Jaemin said. ''Ah, sure. Thanks for your help Jaemin, I couldn't have help the turtle without you.''I replied with a smile. With Jaemin's help the area was cleared pretty fast and I sat down on a nearby bench exhausted.

I was catching my breath and gazing at the scenery when Jaemin sat down next to me and handed a cold drink. ''Here, I passed by a vending machine on the way.'' He said with that enchanting smile of his. ''Thank you, you shouldn't have, so sorry to burden you.'' I replied while grabbing the drink from his hand, our fingertips briefly touched and my cheeks burned with a rosy red shade. 

I think Jaemin noticed because he smiled softly and answered ''You're not a burden y/n, I'm glad I've been a help''. A whistle was blown and we returned back with our group members to the meeting point of the venue. I can't believe a day just zoomed past like that, it seemed like just an hour ago we were still being briefed for the event.

The even co-ordinators and teachers gave encouraging words and debriefed us with details for tomorrow's event. I made my way to the nearby bus stop located on the entrance of the beach and met Jaemin again at the bus stop. I smiled and waved at him, he waved back and we made small conversations with each other while waiting for the bus.

We were happily chatting when his bus arrived. ''Y/n can I have your number? We should continue our chat online.'' He suggested. I shyly smiled and saved my number on his phone. He waved goodbye while quickly making his way to the front entrance of the bus. Even inside the bus he continued to dorkily waved at me and we maintained an eye-contact with each other until the bus left.

\-----Time skip to nighttime----

''OMG gurl! See, I told you that you'll meet a hottie.''Yeri squealed with delight over the call. ''Yeah, and he's really kind too''I answered giggling. ''Yass sis, spill the tea! Spare no details of today's event.'' She replied. 

I described today's events and Yeri was losing it, she was literally fangirling over the cute details such as our fingertips brushing against each other when he was handing over the drink. Suddenly my Kakaotalk notification beeped. ''Must be your prince charming y/n-ah. Go chat with him I'll talk to you later babe, and don't forget to invite me to your future wedding!'' She teased. ''*Pfft*, sure babe. Bye!''. I hang up the call and opened the Kakaotalk app. Sure enough it was Jaemin, and our chat started with something like this:

We continued our previous chat and before I know it was already past midnight. I typed goodnight with cute emojis next to it, I guess his cute habit of typing emojis spread to me. I prepared a comfortable but cute outfit for tomorrow's event and set my alarm clock. My eyelids become heavy and I fell asleep with a peaceful smile.

\------Time skip to tomorrow's event-----

I walked to the venue together with Jaemin as we met each other on the bus stop. It was another amazing day and our volunteer group helped plant tree seedlings in our community park. I become less nervous around people and Jaemin introduced me to his friends. I grew closer to Jaemin, realising we have many common interests like photography and cycling.

We also chat regularly on a daily basis and I made sure to update my bestie Yeri with all the details. Days passed and unfortunately it was the dreaded last day of the event. I was feeling rather nervous and scared to lose contact with Jaemin after the event ended. Our last event activity was to hand out food packages to those in need.

Jaemin and I paired up with each other as usual and our other team members paired up within themselves and tackle the neighbourhood near the community, whereas we visited the further upskirts of the city. It was rather tiring as the bus journey was quite long, luckily Jaemin made the trip unboring with his dorky jokes. 

We split up, with Jaemin going to units 1-20 and I to units 21-40 of the neighbourhood. An hour passed and I just finished distributing the last food package. I texted Jaemin to meet back at the bus stop. He didn't read my message which is quite surprising, cause he rarely does that.

I fidget with my phone wondering how Jaemin is doing, when suddenly he comes back to the bus stop. However he wasn't alone but with another girl, she wasn't in any uniform so I'm not sure if she's from another group. ''Y/n meet Chaeryoung.''He introduced her with a smile. I awkwardly greeted her and she smiled back. 

I become quite self-conscious as her voice is sweet like Jaemin's and she has perfect long wavy hair that made her look naturally beautiful. Both of them were chatting with each other with so much energy and I find myself feeling like the third-wheel, I kept quiet not wanting to disrupt their passionate conversation with each other. 

_''Of course he's interested in another girl, I'm so stupid.''_ I thought to myself, gazing out the bus window, sitting by myself behind their seats. We arrived back at the main venue and I sat down with the other group mates, barely striking a conversation. Jaemin and Chaeryoung were still chatting away at one corner, oblivious to their surroundings. I didn't wait for the debrief of the event and made my way to the bus stop, wanting to go home and just bawl my eyes out. 

\--------Jaemin's pov:----------

I was catching up with Chaeryoung about life, we are cousins but I rarely meet her as she went to another school and I also lived far away from her neighbourhood. I suddenly noticed y/n wasn't standing with us anymore. I cut short our conversation and looked for her everywhere on the venue but I couldn't find her. 

I asked one of my groupmates if they saw y/n, one of them replied ''Oh y/n? I saw her leaving the venue before the debrief.'' He replied, ''Why aren't you with her? She looks hurt that you abandoned her as a partner''. I realised I have neglected her after meeting Chaeryoung and regretted my actions. I said a quick thanks and ran to the bus stop. ''Please be at the bus stop'' I thought to myself. I smiled when I caught a glimpse of her back sitting on the bus stop's bench. I was about to tap her shoulder when I saw she was crying while talking on the phone with someone. I can't help but heard their conversation:

''Yeri-ah, I'm so stupid'' Y/n sobbed, ''From the moment I saw Jaemin I know he's too good to be my friend''. ''Aigoo, its alright babe. Its not your fault.'' The other voice on the phone replied soothingly. ''But Yeri-ah... I liked him.'' Y/n continued, ''You're right it was a special summer, but I'm so stupid to have wanted more than just being closefriends''. ''Y/n-ah....'' The other replied.

\-------End of Jaemin's pov------

''Y/n...'' A soft voice whispered behind my back. I wiped my tears and turned around, I was dumbfounded to see Jaemin. His face was just inches away from mine, and I can't help but turned away from him and face the ground disappointly. ''Y/n look at me'' Jaemin said firmly. I slowly raised my head and looked at him. He locked his eyes with mine.

''I'm sorry I left you alone just now. Please believe me y/n I didn't mean to ignore you, I didn't realise I was so busy talking with Chaeryoung.'' He said with a regretful voice. I didn't answer back. He continued, ''Y/n please don't misunderstand, Chaeryoung is my cousin, I haven't seen her in a long time that's why I was so caught up on the conversation that I wasn't aware of my surroundings''. I still didn't reply.

I now realise it was a misunderstanding on my part, but I also realised something else. I realised that there's no way he didn't heard my conversation with Yeri and at that instant, I felt very embarassed. My cheeks again find their way to be a bright red shade. He noticed and softly chuckles while gently cupping my face in his hands. 

''Y/n... I like you too. Ever since I saw you, I can't help but admire how cute and kind-hearted you're. You might not realise this, but I have been trying my best to always be by your side. I can't stand it when you're not with me, it drives me nuts to wait a whole night just to meet with you the next day. I wished I have confessed sooner before this misunderstanding, forgive me y/n-ah''. Without realising I hugged Jaemin tightly. 

He tightly wrapped his arms around me and I never felt so happy in my life. He gently tucked my hair behind my ears and cupped my face again, this time giving a soft kiss on my lips. ''Aigoo your cheeks are even redder now. Why are you so cute.'' He chuckled softly. I chuckled too while covering my cheeks with my hands shyly. My bus arrived at the bus stop and Jaemin kissed my forehead lovingly, ''Day 1?''He asked. ''Day 1'' I replied with a smile before boarding the bus and waving goodye dorkily at him.

\----------------------------The End-------------------------------

(Omg yall fluffy Jaemin ftw!😍 ya gurl combust when typing the last 3 paragraphs. Tmi: I got the inspiration when I rmb how Jaemin is active in volunteer and other charity work, he's truly an angel😇. I hope yall enjoy my first ff as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to comment, request and others. Sis am ready for some tea sipping session, thanks for reading babes😉☕)


	2. Different For You (Haechan)

Genres and other themes: High school romance, Gangster/Mafia, Fluff&Angst.

Side character(s): Jeno, Jisung, Momo (Twice), Yeji (Itzy). 

Warnings and disclaimers: Contains some violence, explicit words and a little smut. (Age Advisory: 15+).

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The first class is just starting and I stood up from my desk to mark the class attendance. It was one of my duties as the class rep. ''Hwang Yeji?'' I read the name aloud. ''Here'' She replied. ''Lee Jeno?'', ''Present''. ''Lee Dong Hyuck?'', no answer. ''Lee Dong Hyuck?'' I read raising my voice. 

Still no answer. I was marking an X on his attendance column, when suddenly the classroom door slammed open and Haechan sauntered into the class. ''Here'' He replied with a smirk. I glanced at him and hastily changed the X to a tick.

Haechan had always been a class nuisance, and was infamously known as the leader of the school's gangster group. I always tried my best to keep a distance from him, because if I ever get meddled up in one of his shenanigans it's sure to taint my reputation as a class rep. But sometimes I couldn't help but notice how his messy brown hair falls perfectly on his face, how his eyes are surprsingly soft and round, and how he still managed to pass many subjects despite skipping school regularly. 

_''I must be out of my mind if I'm attracted to him. Focus y/n!''_ I thought to myself shaking my head slightly. I closed the attendace book and handed it to the teacher, who said a quick thanks. Then sat down on my desk which is just in front of Haechan and I noticed he's already uninterested in starting the lesson, giving a big yawn before slouching on his seat.

A few lessons passed and the school bell rings signalling lunch break. I sighed with relieved and joined my best buddies Momo and Jisung to the cafeteria. We were happily munching on our foods and chuckling at our inside jokes when I noticed a commotion nearby. It was one of the gangster members bullying one of my introverted classmate, Jeno.

The gangster was pestering him for lunch money and shoving him into a locker for not abiding. I was fuming with anger watching the scenes unfold before my eyes. Without realising I stood up and was preparing to give the bully a piece of my mind, when a gentle but firm hand grabbed my arm.

''Y/n-ah, don't do it. I'm scared for your safety.'' Momo said with pleading puppy eyes. Jisung was also nodding and agreeing with Momo. ''Mianhae Momo, Jisung-ah. I just can't bear to watch Jeno get bullied like that, I have to do something to protect my classmate.'' I apologised while removing Momo's grasp gently. 

I stormed my way to the scene and shouted which got the bully's and several by-stander's attention, ''YAH! Get your own lunch money''. ''*Tsk* who do you think you're bitch?'' He growled. ''Oh, and who might you be to bully someone like that?'' I firmly replied with a glare. He was dumbfounded, laughing sarcastically at my reply. With that quick distraction I helped Jeno to his feet and he said a quick thanks but with a shiver in his eyes, worrying for what's about to happen next. 

''Woah, you're a tough one. I must give you a lesson too'' The gangster mocked and was about to punch me with a fast swing of motion from his hand. I shut my eyes and braced myself, but the blow didn't arrived. I opened my eyes and surprisingly Haechan was in front of me grabbing his member's fist and shielding me from the blow.

''Hey, I told you not to extort lunch money. We have better things to do.'' Haechan scowled at his gang member. His member scoffed and walked away, all while staring at me with rage in his eyes. ''Y/n, don't act without thinking like that, josimhae.'' Haechan said, looking at me with worried soft-round eyes before walking away. My heart was pounding fast, it took me awhile to register everything that happened and before I know it the school bell chimed again, lunch time was over.

\--------Time skip to end of school--------

''Y/n-ah, why are you still in class?'' Jisung said, popping his head from the entrance of the classroom door. ''Oh Jisung-ah, I have to finish planning for the upcoming inter-class event. You can go back first with Momo.'' I answered. ''Okay, then.'' He replied walking down the class corridor. 

Many hours have passed, and I finally finished drafting the schedule and activities for the event. _''Ah, I was so engrossed with the project, I didn't realise its already this late.''_ I thought to myself staring out the classroom's window which is already dark. I carefully tuck the project papers into my bag and made my way to the entrance gate.

The surroundings were eerily quiet with no other souls around. I grew instinctly cautious, and hurried out of the gate. The sidewalk was no better, with very few passerbys and some neighbourhood dogs howling at the night sky. Cold sweat dripped down my collar and chills went down my spine, as if something ominous is about to happen. Unfortunately, my instinct was right. Suddenly I heard low-voiced laughters coming from an alley right next to the sidewalk. I held my breath, I could hear 2 familiar voices among the others and unintentionally I overheard their conversation:

''Fuck that bitch who stopped me from beating that nerd during lunch just now.'' A low familiar voice said. ''*Tsk* she's the class rep, of course the bitch will meddle. Aish, so annoying.'' Another voice replied. ''Eh, I told you guys bullying for lunch money is a waste of time. We should focus on more importing things like smuggling cigarretes, we could be rich selling them at a higher price in school.'' Another familiar voice answered while chuckling softly. 

I realised then that 2 of the voices were Haechan's and the bully during lunch. _''Oh shit, why must they be there blocking my path home''_ I thought to myself, _''I should slowly retract my steps and just take a taxi home''_. I was slowly backing up the sidewalk when I accidentally stepped on a twig. 

_''SHIT!''_ I thought and started to run. ''Guys, I think I heard someone.'' I faintly heard the comment. I was running as fast as I could, when a swift shadow ran past me and blocked my path. ''Y/n?'' Haechan eyed me cautiously, ''What are you doing here so late?''.

''No, I didn't mean to listen to your conversations. I'm on my way back home, and you guys just happen to be in that alley. Haechan-ah, please trust me.'' I explained myself, my heart pounding against my chest. Haechan pondered at my explanation for awhile. ''Boss, is someone really there?'' One of the voices shout from the alley. ''No, its just a cat. I'll be back in a moment.''Haechan answered loudly.

I felt relieved, Haechan has saved my ass for the 2nd time in one day. ''Y/n-ah, you owe me one.'' He said while locking his eyes with mine. Before I can reply, he dragged me by the arm and backed me up against a wall, trapping me between his outstrecthed arms. (Oh Lawd shit's about to get down).

''I told you to be careful y/n-ah. Naughty girls deserved to be punished.'' He said quite seductively, his eyes turned dark with lust. My thoughts were empty and I felt helpless, unable to move. His face was just inches away from mine and I felt his hands stroking my legs and moving up to my thighs. ''Hae...Haechan-ah, please stop.'' I managed to voice out while stuttering.

He didn't reply and held me closer, unbottoning my top. Haechan then kissed my neck sucking a sweet spot I didn't knew existed. A low moan automatically escaped my mouth, my body was reacting on its own. He smirked and kissed my collarbone next. I really wanted to escape, I don't want to give my virginity to him, not like this, not right now...but my body was uncontrollable.

I have to overcome the pleasures my body sensed somehow. Haechan took off his jacket and was going to unzip my skirt when I suddenly burst ''HAECHAN STOP!'' and cried. Finally my mind had overcome my body. He stopped and loosen his grasp, I saw his eyes return back to being soft and round as always and something else showed in his eyes, remorse. I brushed off one of his arms which was trapping me to the wall and ran without looking back. (Sorry sis, I only said a little smut, otherwise I'll change the age advisory to 18+).

\------Time skip to the next day------

Haechan was absent the next day. My emotions were mixed between relieved, hurt, worry and yet a pang of guilt. After all he did saved me twice and I wondered if running away was the right thing to do. A few days passed and still Haechan did not show up in school. I was wondering if something have happened to him.

I curiously asked my homeroom teacher after the last class and I was shocked at his answer. ''Dong Hyuck? I heard he is moving out of town. He lives alone you know, I wonder if he could take care of himself''. My heart was aching, I begged him to give me Haechan's address and he reluctantly gives in. I quickly made my way to his house, hoping I'm not too late. I found his apartment unit and the door was slightly open. 

I knocked and stepped inside. It was a studio room and it was rather bare, with few furnitures. I couldn't see Haechan anywhere and I kneel down in defeat. ''He must've moved out already.'' I thought to myself, tears rolled down my cheeks, I felt stupid. Just then I heard a familiar voice from behind, ''Y/n?''. Without thinking I hugged him tightly ''Haechan-ah please don't go''. He was surprised by the hug, but wrapped his arms around me gently.

''I'm not going anywhere y/n'' Haechan replied and then explained with a small chuckle, ''Because I didn't come to school for many days our homeroom teacher visited yesterday. I couldn't let him in since I was taking a shower. He must have seen the same scene as you do and figured that I'm moving out, I don't really care for furnitures in the first place I guess that's why I looked like I'm moving away''. I chuckled at the misunderstanding that happened and I realised I still haven't thanked him until now.

''Btw thank you for saving me twice Haechan-ah. I'm sorry if I haven't thanked you until now''. He smiled with a little nod that made his messy brown hair swayed beautifully. ''Y/n-ah, I need to tell you something which I never said before'' Haechan said while averting his gaze from mine, ''I love you. You're different from the other girls I know. You're brave, smart and kind. I always had a crush on you but I know I can't get closer to you because it'll harm your reputation as a class rep. When I did get a chance to get closer to you, I lost control over myself. I'm sorry y/n, please forget about me, I don't deserve you''.

I caress his cheek and hold his hand which made him look back into my eyes. ''I love you too. I always try to deny it in my mind, but my heart knows better, I can't help but be attracted to you. I realised that you're not who you seem to be. I don't see a gangster leader, I see a kind guy who just lost his way'' I said softly with a blush. He hugged me tighter, my head was resting on his chest and I could hear his heart pounding. ''Y/n, I'll change for you. I don't want to be a rebellious student anymore, I promise'' Haechan said with determination in his voice. ''Alright, let's seal the promise with a kiss'' I chuckled and before he could reply I kissed him softly on the lips. He grinned and returned the kiss, changing our fates no matter what happens next in the future.

\----------------The End----------------------

(Hope you like my 2nd ff too babes😆 sorry for any mistakes.)


	3. Riding (Jeno)

Genres and other themes: Thriller, Racing, Teen Romance.

Side character(s): Chenle, Lucas, Soojin (G-iddle), Felix (Straykids), Mingyu (Seventeen), Rose (Blackpink), Jungkook (BTS), Jisung.

Warnings and disclaimers: Include actions which break the laws, few explicit words, consumption of alcoholic beverages and a little smut. (Age Advisory: 15+).

(This one's inspired by their latest comeback Ridin, such a bop i kennut, super proud of my babies:') ). 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Y/n hurry up we're going to be late for the party!'' Soojin shouted from the living room. ''Coming!'' I replied hastily, while wearing my earrings. I finished dressing up and walked over to the living room. ''Woah, looking hot babe! 10/10 would bang you, no homo tho.''Soojin teased after looking at my finished look. ''Yeoksi, that's my noona!''Chenle exclaimed admiring my beauty. I giggled at their comments, and at that moment Lucas picked us up with his car.

''Where's my party people?''Lucas energetically shout. We replied with 'woot woots' and other funny phrases and made our way to Lucas' car. I'm best friends with Soojin and just recently became close buddies with Lucas. I was quite shocked that Lucas accepted me as a close friend because he is one of the most popular kid in high school, and a part of an elite clique filled with only the most good-looking and richest people. However he was surprisingly humble and hilarious and I like that the most about him.

Anyways one of the elite clique members was throwing a gala birthday party and he received 4 invitation letters. He decided to invite Soojin, my younger brother, Chenle and I as his accompanies for the night as his other friends were busy. Soon our car was greeted inside a huge mansion lined with other luxurious sports car waiting to be parked by a professional valet. ''You guys go ahead, I'll wait in the line. Call me if anything happens''Lucas said sweetly. ''Thank you Lucas you're the best!'' I answered throwing him a playful wink and he chuckled. We entered the main entrance to the mansion and it was a luxurious sight to behold:

I was awe-struck by the fancy yet fun decorations and by the amount of guests invited to the party. Chenle found his best friend, Jisung and they sat next to each other at one of the party tables chatting happily together. Meanwhile Soojin and I made our way to the backyard where the crazy fun is, with bars and swimming pools. ''Y/n-ah I'll catch up with you at the bar later, I'm going to splash my feet in the swimming pool first.'' She excitedly said. 

I sat down at the bar and ordered one of the fancy cocktails displayed on the menu. I felt overjoyed to be invited to this party, but I felt sort of lonely without Soojin, Chenle and Lucas. ''Oh, I should text Lucas that Soojin and I are at the backyard.'' I thought to myself. I was enjoying my drink while texting when someone sat on the opposite chair to mine. I looked up and couldn't help but stare; he was smartly dressed in a red tuxedo, with wavy jet black hair, broad shoulders and a dashing smile. 

''I haven't seen you around before.'' He said. ''Ah yes, I'm Lucas' friend. My first time being invited to such a fancy party.'' I replied with a small chuckle. ''Any friend of Lucas is a friend of mine'' He replied with an enchanting smile that cutely shaped his eyes into a crescent shape, ''What's your name?''. ''Y/n'' I answered. ''Such a pretty name. Call me Jeno.'' He answered and I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

''Y/n I'd like to show you around and introuduced you to my other friends later, meet me at the door to the backyard at half-past 10.'' He said with a wink before leaving his seat. I returned to sipping my drink when Soojin sit next to me and Lucas also finally arrived at the bar. ''Lucas-ah our y/n was flirting with a hot dude at the bar just now, I saw it with my own eyes, don't try to deny it y/n.'' Soojin playfully said. 

''That's unexpected!'' Lucas chuckled. ''Awee stop teasing me guys, besides its not the first time I flirt Lucas-ah'' I replied with a cute pout. ''No y/n, I mean its unexpected of Jeno to hit on a girl. That's quite unlike himself.'' Lucas replied with his funny wide-eyed expression. ''Wait you're friends with Jeno?'' I questioned curiously. ''Of course, he's the host of this party y/n.'' Lucas answered. ''OMG, but he asked me to meet him later by the entrance door to the backyard.'' I said rather dumbfoundedly. Soojin squealed with glee and Lucas just glanced at me curiously.

\-----------Time skip to 10.30pm-------

Most of the guests have gone back by this time. Soojin was rather drunk as she participated in a beer-chugging competition and Chenle was feeling sleepy as well. ''Y/n I have to drive Soojin and Chenle back. Promise me you'll be alright.'' Lucas said with a firm but gentle voice. ''Of course, I'm not a kid anymore.'' I answered re-assuring him with a grin. ''Call me if anything happens'' Lucas said while patting my head, ''Josimhae, y/n-ah''. I waved goodbye to Lucas and made my way to the spot Jeno described.

He was already waiting and he smiled when he saw me. ''Ready?'' He asked. I nodded and returned his smile. Jeno hold out his hand and I blushed before interlocking my hands in his. He brought me around the variety of rooms in the mansion and we quickly clicked with each other over having many similar interests and hobbies. He then brought me to an elevator and pressed the basement button. I shifted my feet uneasily but his warm hand and smile re-assured me. 

When the elevator arrived at the basement and 'dings' open. I was shocked to see the sight that greeted me next. It was an open-concept garage lined with numerous high-end sportscar breeds, the basement had warm neon-lightings and cozy but fun facilities at several corners such as; a billiard table, home cinemas complete with its sound system and another bar. There were also several gorgeous and cool looking people, who smiled upon seeing Jeno. One of them walked over to us, glancing at me and Jeno.

''You got a good taste Jeno-ya.'' He teased Jeno with a playful smirk. ''Shut up Felix.'' Jeno replied with a grin and then made an announcement, ''Y/n I'd like you to meet my friends. Guys this is y/n she's close with Lucas.'' I waved and said 'hi' with my best smile, while catching their names one by one. ''Hey I'm Rose'', ''Felix'', ''Sup, I'm Mingyu'' and finally ''Jungkook, nice to meet you''. ''Is the race on tonight? Am ithching to hit the road.'' Mingyu whined. (This is gonna be my first wish if I meet a genie, amen).

''Yeah guys, it'll be fun and we can race against each other like old times with a partner, since we have 6 people now.'' Rose added cheerfully, ''You okay with car racing right, y/n?''. ''Uh sure, why not'' I answered hastily not wanting to ruin their fun. ''Ok, what are we waiting for?'' Jungkook replied and jumped into one of the sportscar. Mingyu hopped into Jungkook's car whereas Rose and Felix hopped into another. Jeno opened his car doors for me and I replied with a quick thanks before buckling myself with the seatbelt. Before I fully realised what I have gotten myself into, our sportscars exited the basement making its way out of the mansion into one of the main roads of the city.

The road was empty as it was already midnight. Jeno and the others stared at each other and prepared for the race. ''See you losers on the other side.'' Felix taunted. ''Bitch, you're going down.'' Mingyu replied aggressively. ''3, 2,1!'' Rose shouted the countdown. Before I know it, we were hurtling down the road with insane speed. I felt my body being propelled backwards in my seat and my eardrums are hurting from the roar of the engines. 

Waves of adrenaline rushed through my body, the nearby lights from the city flashes in a blur. Jeno steered the car with ease, focusing on overtaking the other 2 cars. ''We'll win y/n-ssi, you'll see.'' Jeno smirked with confidence and shift the gears to maximum. Sure enough our car took over Felix's and Rose's, I could briefly see their lips mouthing some swear words and I sticked out my tongue to taunt them even more. There was a highway in front of us and we were neck-to-neck with Jungkook and Mingyu.

It was very intense with many sharp turns and slopes. I watched Jungkook drove with dexterity, he looks very professional and cool with his serious expression. Suddenly I could hear sirens wailing behind our cars. ''Fuck!'' Jeno sweared. There were several police cars chasing us. I was wondering how they caught us when I observed many cctv cameras on the headboards and streetlights. We clearly broke the speed limit and other traffic rules.

I was panicking when Jeno put a reassuring hand on my thigh. He exchanged looks with Jungkook and Mingyu and they understood each other straight away. It seems like they're experienced with these kind of things. Jungkook boldly drive back in reverse and swerved his car around the police's, distracting them to the opposite lane. Meanwhile Jeno turned off the headlights of the car and drove into one of the highway tunnels.

Soon we lost the police cars who were tailgaiting ours. I sighed in relieved and Jeno smiled triumphantly. He slowed down the car and it turned from an intense race to quite a romantic car ride. His hand was still on my thigh and he leaned over whispering into my ears ''Let me show you something else''. He drove the car away from the city and onto a quiet winding road, up a hill. He stopped the car on top of the hill and I was mesmerized by the city view from our spot. I opened the car door and walked out to catch a breather. Jeno followed suit and sat on the hood of the car, I joined him and he placed his arms lovingly around my shoulders. 

(This scene reminds me of Beatrice's and Butterscotch's youth in that one ep of Bojack Horseman. Anyways incoming little smut yall)

I gazed into his dreamy eyes and whispered ''It's beautiful Jeno-ssi. Thank you for tonight its beyond my wildest dreams''. He kissed me gently on the lips with a smile. I deepened my kiss and he didn't hesitate to pull me closer into his embrace. I saw his eyes turned dark with lust and I braced for his tongue entering my lips.

He explored every inches of it and break the kiss, only to change his spot to my neck. I moaned with pleasure and he smirked. His hands made their way under my dress and unclasped my bra. One of his hand groped on one of my breasts whereas his other hand was rubbing my womanhood. My breath hitches from the overwhelming pleasure, ''Hnn...'' I gasped. 

We were getting steamier when my phone rang, I was annoyed but picked it up anyways. ''Y/n-ah, why did you leave Soojinie alone? Bogosipeo, ahhhh y/n nomuhae, NOMUHAE'' Soojin drunkly said while singing the last part. Then I heard some rustling noise and someone else grabbed the phone ''Mianhae y/n-ah, Soojin passed out but she suddenly woke up again and noticed you weren't there, she's still quite drunk so I'm here with her at home.'' Lucas said rather apologisingly. ''It's alright Lucas-ah, its pretty late anyways, I'm on my way back.'' I replied and end the call. 

I looked over at Jeno and he nods understandingly. I guide him to the location of my house and we soon arrived. He kissed me goodnight and I waved goodbye at him, making my way to the front door. I opened the door and saw Soojin had passed out again, laying on the sofa whereas Lucas was sitting on the other chair next to the sofa. ''Thank you for taking care of Soojin Lucas-ah'' I said patting his shoulder with gratitude. ''Did you have fun?'' He asked with a smirk, his gaze fixed on a hickey at my neck. I blushed and covered the red spot immediately.

''Lucas...I have a question does Jeno do this often?'' I asked curiously, ''I mean does he race and just make out with a complete stranger?''. He averted his gaze and was searching for an appropriate answer, ''He used to in the past.... but he stopped for awhile.'' Lucas honestly replied. ''Was I just a one-night stand for him?'' I asked hurt, my heart was aching. ''Y/n-ah don't misunderstand, he might have changed'' Lucas comforted, bringing my body to a tight embrace, ''If he's not serious about you, I'll make sure to teach him a lesson myself. Mianhae y/n-ah, that's all I can tell you, I'll be going back now''. I nodded and waved Lucas goodbye.

\------Time skip to the next day-------

I was making my way back home from school. Yesterday's event was still vivid in my mind. I couldn't forget about Jeno and almost choke back on tears with the thought that I'll never see him again. I was approaching the house when I saw a familiar sportscar and figure standing beside it. I dropped my bag and ran as fast as I could towards them.

Sure enough Jeno was there and he smiled upon seeing me. ''Jeno-ssi, I didn't expect to see you again.'' I softly said. ''Why would I not want to see you again? I'm serious about you y/n.'' He replied putting my hand in his, ''I fell in love with you at first sight y/n. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I'll be the happiest man if you accept me y/n-ssi''. Tears of joy flowed down my cheeks, I hugged him tightly and he wraps his arms gently around me. ''I love you too.'' I whispered into his ears. 

Without a notice he picked me up bridal style into his car. I sat on his lap as he turned the key and started the engine. ''Where to princess?'' He asked. ''Surprise me.'' I chuckled. He smiled and drove the car away, to an unknown destination he has in his mind.

\--------------The End--------------- 

(I have so much fun writing this one! I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing, sis ran out of ideas after the climax😂. Anyways throw in more comments and do anticipate the upcoming oneshots for Renjun, Jisung, Chenle and bonuses. Fingers-crossed I hope to finish writing the rest of the members by next week. Have a great weekend ahead babes! 💗).


	4. Bookstore Encounter (Renjun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genres and other themes: Fluff/Soft, Romance, Slice of Life.  
> (© J.K. Rowling for mentioning Harry Potter book)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is pretty much your classic kdrama scene XD, I changed my style of writing for this one cuz I realise my prev ffs is quite teenage-centric and sis also won't use emojis anymore, will only use emoticons hehe, sorry for the mistakes guys).

Business was slow as usual. Another day as the cashier of a bookstore around the deserted inner corners of the city. I stared at the classic grandfather clock, 5pm, the ticking sounds were unbearable. _''Still 3 hours to go before the end of my shift.''_ I sighed to myself. 

Agitated by standing on the same spot for many hours straight, I shuffled to one of the nearby bookshelves, irritated at not having any other tasks to do. I pushed the mobile ladder of the bookshelf towards me and started to sort out the books alphabetically according to the author's names from the top shelf. 

I was sorting out the upper shelves when I heard a familiar chime from the doorbell. A customer has entered the bookstore. I peaked at the front door curiously. It was a young adult, _''Odd'.'_ I thought to myself as this bookstore is usually filled with grown adults and the elderly, with me being the only exception as one of the staff working here. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a black beanie, his eyes were round and chocolate brown in colour and his hair is a light cappuccino shade. 

He made his way to the adjacent row of bookshelves from where I'm standing. I shifted my focus back at sorting out the books. I was about to climb down the bookshelf ladder when I misplaced my feet on the steps, causing my body to fall backwards. I shut my eyes tight and shivered at the thought of landing on the cold wooden floor. But instead I fell onto someone's firm grip. 

I opened my eyes and found that I'm caught in the embrace of the same customer which I was eyeing at curiously just a few minutes ago. ''Gwenchanayo?'' He asked while locking his eyes with mine. ''Yeah, thank you for saving me.'' I replied, my cheeks burning with embarassment. He placed me gently on the ground and I returned back to the cashier not wanting to make other silly mistakes by the bookshelves.

Soon it was near closing time and I was asking the few customers left in the bookstore to leave respectfully when I come across him again. ''Sorry its almost closing time.'' I said to him with a slight bow. ''Oh yes, sorry. Can I just purchase this book please?'' He said while holding a Harry Potter novel. ''Ah I see you're a Harry Potter fan, I'm a fan too.'' I smiled and brought the book to the cashier counter. 

I scanned the book but the scanner couldn't read the barcode. I tried typing the barcode numbers onto the system as well but it wasn't recognised by the system. ''Mianhae, I think there's an error with this book and unfortunately it's the only book left from the series in this bookstore, I apologise again for the inconvenience'' I said dejectedly. ''Then can I borrow the book instead? I'm a fast reader and I can return it back to you by the end of tomorrow'' He suggested. ''Uhmm sure, I guess that's not against any rules of this shop.'' I shrugged. ''Great, here I'll leave you with my number in case anything happens.'' He smiled cheerfully giving me a piece of paper with his number. ''Ah yes, and you're?'', ''Renjun, and you must be y/n.''He said while glancing at my nametag. I nodded shyly and he gave a quick thanks while making his way to the door ''See you tomorrow evening y/n.'' He waved goodbye while giving a charming smile.

Tomorrow arrived and I was sleepily guarding my post at the cashier again. The time on the grandfather clock chimed 6pm and soon after I also heard the familiar chime from the doorbell. I looked up and saw Renjun entering the shop. He waved and made his way towards the cashier, I returned the wave and smile at him. ''Woah you kept your promise, I thought you'll runaway with the book.'' I chuckled. ''Eyy, I wouldn't do that y/n-ssi.'' He replied back with a grin and returned the book. I stored the book at the corner with other default and refunded books. When I glanced back to the front Renjun was still there, watching me quietly. 

''What else can I help you with Renjun-ssi?'' I asked rather confused. ''Ah, uhmm when do you finish your shift y/n?'' He asked avoiding my eyes, with tinted red ears. ''It won't be long, I'll finish at 8pm.'' I answered softly. ''Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?'' He asked nervously. I giggled, he looks really adorable when he's shy, ''Of course Renjun-ssi.'' I smiled sweetly. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes that I would accept his offer and smiled with relief. We maintained eye-contact before he walked away to one of the bookshelves to read and pass the time until then.

Time seems to pass even slower today but finally the grandfather clock chimed 8pm and I prepared to close the shop. When I exit the front door Renjun was already waiting for me. ''Ready?'' He asked offering his hand. I nod and shyly accepted his hand, interlocking our fingers together. We made our way to a nearby cafe and sat at one of the outdoor seats. The evening sky was grandiose with a mixture of crimson red and bright orange embedded on the dark background. I sipped my cup of hot mocha while admiring the view. ''The sky is really picturesque today.'' I commented. He nodded and softly replied ''As beautiful as the person sitting beside me''. My cheeks burned at his compliment and I covered it with my hands in embarassment. 

''Don't cover your cheeks y/n-ssi, you look really adorable blushing like that.'' He said with a small chuckle. I undo my hands and smiled back at him shyly. We made small talks and found out that we have many common interests such as drawing and reading fantasy themed novels. It was getting late and I wanted to bid farewell when Renjun who seems to read my mind replied ''I can accompany you back home if you don't mind''. I nodded gratefully as it could get dangerous returning back home by myself this late. 

We converse more along the way and I could relate to Renjun wholeheartedly, enjoying every second of our conversation. Time passed by quickly and sure enough we have reached the lobby of my apartment. ''Thank you for today Renjun-ssi, I really enjoyed our time together.'' I said with a grateful but sad tone, not ready to part from him. ''Me too, y/n-ssi would you like to go out again tomorrow?'' He asked. ''I'd love too.'' I replied cheerfully and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He was surprised but lovingly smiled back, his ears turning red instantly. ''See you same time tomorrow?'', I nodded and he hugged me into a tight embrace before waving goodbye. I watch his figure walk away until it disappeared into the shadows. I couldn't believe I have experienced something like this in real-life, my very own romantic bookstore encounter with a handsome stranger.

\-----The End-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that this one is shorter than the previous ff. I realised oneshots should be short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well:)! I think this is as fluff as sis can go XD. Tmi: I just realised my personal comments should be included in the 'notes' part, so I'm sorry for the prev ff where I just slotted it in between the story T.T sis still figuring out the complex format of AO3. Do comment on other improvements I can fix, gomawo)


	5. I'll Wait For You (Jisung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genres and other themes: Teacher x Student, Unrequited Love, Fluff&Angst.  
> Side character(s): Irene (Red Velvet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that this one's unrequited, am still experimenting with all the different writing genres thus each ff contrasts from each other quite variably).

Teaching has always been my passion and I have just graduated from university with a master's degree in education and research. One night, I was applying my resume to several tertiary institutions when I received a call from my sunbaenim, Irene. ''Y/n, are you still looking for a post as a lecturer?'' She asked with her gentle feminine voice. ''Ne, sunbaenim.'' I replied. ''Well you're in luck! There's a new spot in the science department at the college I'm teaching.'' She cheerfully added, ''are you interested? I can send my recommendation to the chancellor''. ''Ah that would be great sunbae, thank you so much.'' I gratefully accepted. ''No worries y/n, I'm the one who should be glad to found such a responsible and diligent replacement.'' She replied with a cheerful hum before ending the call.

Sure enough I received an email from the college with the date of the interview. I smiled at my laptop with glee, excited for the day to arrive. _''I have to make a lasting first impression and make Irene sunbaenim proud, fighting y/n you can do this!''_ I encouraged myself and started to prepare for the upcoming interview.

The day finally arrived and I adjusted my formal attire before leaving the house. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and I feel energised by the sunlight brushing against my skin. I boarded the public train and was holding against the railling when a drunk man seemed to be heading my way. Feeling unsettled I changed my position to the opposite side, but he was still trailing closely behind. ''Oh you're a pretty one, want to play?'' He slurred his words. I avoided his glance and was about to hastily make my way to the other carriage when someone stood in between us. 

''Step away from her! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?'' The young man who protected me aggressively said. ''Get lost brat!'' The drunk man bellowed. ''Look there's a train officer there approaching our carriage, do you want to solve this the difficult way or the easy way?'' He firmly said. The drunk man glanced at the approaching officer and unwillingly stepped away, mumbling some curses. ''Are you alright?'' The young man asked worriedly. ''Yes, thank you. I have an important interview today and it would have turned disastrous have it not been for you.'' I smiled and slightly bowed to him. ''Oh that's alright, just glad I could be of help.'' He replied returning my smile, ''by the way where are you heading to?''. ''Ah, I'm heading to this college.'' I said while showing him the address of the institution.

''Oh I'm heading to the same place, I'm a student there.'' He replied, perking his eyes up. I accepted his offer and gave another quick thanks. Soon after we alighted at our stop and made our way together towards the college. We made a few small talks and I found out that he's a biology student in the science faculty. I asked for the direction to the chancellor's office and he helpfully pointed a shortcut I could take. ''Thank you so much for all your help, err-.'', ''Jisung, Park Jisung''. ''Yes thank you Jisung, I hope to see you around if I pass the interview.'' I smiled sincerely before waving goodbye.

The interview went smoothly and I managed to have a lasting first impression on the chancellor as planned. As I was making my way down the corridor I bumped into Irene who was just leaving the language department staff room. ''Irene sunbae!'' I waved. ''Oh y/n wasseo, how was the interview sweetheart?'' She smiled. ''I made it into the science department, its all because of your help sunbae.'' I beamed and she patted my head proudly. ''Yeoksi, that's my best dongsaeng. Let's grab a drink to celebrate!'' I nodded cheerfully and we made our way lightheartedly out of the institution.

It's been 3 days since the interview. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I made my way to the college to teach my first lecture regarding biochemistry. I reached the designated lecture hall and opened the front door. I could feel some stares at me and few buzzes regarding how I'm a new face they haven't seen before. I looked back at the group of students seated in front of me and caught a glimpse of Jisung to be one of the students there. ''Good afternoon students I'm your new lecturer for the applied biology department, please feel free to call me as Ms y/n and ask any questions during the lecture.'' I introduced myself before clicking at the slides on the screen. 

The first lecture was well received by the students and I was tidying my pencil case and notes when someone approached the table. ''Hi Ms y/n.'' Jisung greeted with a smile. ''Oh Jisung its been awhile, how are you?'' I asked returning a smile back. ''I'm fine Ms y/n, by the way I have some questions regarding the biomolecules and lipids. I was too shy to raise my hand just now.'' He said sheepishly pointing at some terminologies he circled himself. I nodded and put a reassuring tap on his shoulder ''Don't worry Jisung, I'll guide you''. 

As I didn't have any other class for the rest of the day I put in all my effort to guide Jisung step-by-step like a private tutor would. He absorbed my explanations like sponge and cleared any miconceptions he had previously. I glanced at my watch and was shocked at how late it was ''Oh my, I'm sorry to take up your time Jisung. It's already late in the evening, don't you have any evening classes to attend?''. ''Oh don't worry Ms y/n, I only have morning and afternoon classes on Wednesdays.'' He replied soothingly. I sighed in relief. ''Alright then, well it seems we have covered all your questions. What do you say I treat you for dinner this evening?'' I suggested, ''I still haven't properly return your gesture from the other day''. ''Joayo.'' He answered short and sweet.

We made our way to a nearby family restaurant from the college and I ordered a plate of bibimbap for myself while Jisung ordered a bowl of kimchi jjigae. We converse for awhile before our orders came, I was munching on my bibimbap when Jisung caught my attention. ''Ms y/n, you got some sauce on the corner of your lips.'' He pointed out. Flustered I reached for the serviette and tried rubbing the corner of my lips but Jisung was still gesturing towards the spot I missed. I was about to grab a pocket mirror from my handbag when Jisung licked his thumb and slowly wipe the spot himself, caressing the corners of my lips gently. 

I gave a quick thanks but cleared my throat to avert his attention from my burning cheeks, a byproduct from the unexpected skinship. I chewed my bibimbap faster, wanting to escape from the siuation quickly. Jisung didn't seem to notice and retry at continuing our previous conversation. When out of the blue he asked rather intently ''Ms y/n by any chance do you have a boyfriend?''. I instantly choked on my food and grabbed the cup of water by my side. ''Ah, Jisung I'm sorry I just remember I have somewhere else to go, please enjoy the rest of your dinner, see you next lesson.'' I mumbled the lame excuse. 

I swiftly made my way outside the restaurant when he caught up and grabbed my arm. ''Ms y/n, please give me a chance to explain myself''. ''Ok.'' I sighed reluctantly. ''I know it's bold of me but I like you Ms y/n, aniyo, noona. Since you're only 3 years older than me. Please give me a chance noona, I can be a dependent man you can rely on.'' He softly said. ''Jisung, I... you know we can't be in a relationship. It's against the rules of the institution.'' I stuttered, ''Please let go of my arm Jisung''. He released his grip on my arm and I turned around, my heart sinking from having to break his heart. 

''I'll wait for you noona. Please give me another answer in 2 years time after I graduate.'' He said. I stopped in my tracks for awhile, tears of despair streamed down my cheeks. However I didn't turn back, unable to glance back at the young men I rejected. I heaved a deep breath and continued walking, letting bygones be bygones.

\----The End---- 


	6. By Your Side (Chenle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genres and other themes: Doctor x Patient, Aged-up characters, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff.  
> Side character(s): Haechan (he only showed up in one scenario but I guess it counts).

''Hurry doctor, he's losing his pulse!'' the paramedic urged. I charged the defibrillator ''Clear!'' and pumped it into the patient's chest. I repeat the process again to stabilise the heart's rhythm. ''His heartbeat has stabilise now, quick wheel him into the ICU for further procedures.'' I ordered the nurses nearby. I grabbed the patient's medical record on the clipboard to write some diagnosis when his name rang a bell, ''Zhong Chenle?''.

-Flashback to 5 years ago:-

It was my 2nd year as a medical student and I was on my way to one of the campus' cafe to grab a quick bite. I only have 10 minutes to squeeze a sandwich before my anatomy lecture starts. I was rushing through the crowd of students to the lecture hall when I bumped into a group of people which made me dropped my sandwich and ice americano.

''Hey watch where you're going!'', ''I'm sorry.'' I curtly said and brushed myself from the floor. ''Haechan-ah don't mind her, we're almost late for our vocal lessons.'' One of them replied, giving a quick pat on Haechan's shoulder. The group swiftly leave and I was about to pick my pace back up when I was stopped by a gentle voice from behind ''Hey you alright?''. 

I turned my head and saw that one of them chose to remain behind. ''Yeah, don't worry about it.'' I replied. ''I'm sorry about my hyungs, they can be rather insensitive sometimes.'' The younger apologised. ''Like I said don't worry about it, now if you'll excuse me I have a lecture to attend to as well.'' I answered briskly. ''Wait, please. I feel quite guilty that you drop your lunch because of us. Here, save my number. I promise to make it up to you.'' He said and leave before I can stop him.

The next day, I have a longer lunch before my next lesson and I was reminded of yesterday's events. I pondered for awhile before shrugging my shoulders and texted the number. _''No harm getting a free lunch.''_ I thought to myself. I met the same young men from the other day outside my favourite rustic styled restaurant in the campus. He waved at me with a smile and I thought his cheerful attitude was rather adorable, a rare sight within my medical batch whose always groggy and pessimistic. I awkwardly attempt a cheerful smile and waved back. We sat at one of the 2-seater tables near the window panes and ordered our meals. ''Thank you for treating me.'' I smiled. ''No worries, it's nice eating lunch with someone else other than my hyungs.'' He chuckled. 

We conversed throughout lunch and I get to know several details about him. His name is Zhong Chenle, a 2nd year music student who's also a trainee at SM and is preparing for his upcoming debut as an idol next year. Chenle is such a kind-hearted and warm person, which made me click with him straight away just over our lunch session. I kept in touch with Chenle after the incident and even hangout with him sometimes whenever our lunch hours coincided. However I lost contact with Chenle after he debutted with his hyungs and I didn't mind because of my hectic 3rd year schedule.

-End of flashback-

Chenle's condition was stable but he's still unconcious from the deeper procedures in the ICU. Over the days I kept a close eye on Chenle, ensuring that he recuperate well from the traffic accident. One night when I was checking up on him, I saw his eyes twitched a little. I froze and watched him struggle to open his eyes slowly. He looked around the room in confusion and caught me within his peripheral vision. ''Whe...where am I?'' He mumbled, his breath hitched excruciatingly. ''Please don't strain yourself, you need to rest Chenle-ssi.'' I replied, pushing his back gently to lay back down on the bed, adjusting his pillows. ''Wait.. you looked familiar, have we met?'' He asked, his eyes fixed onto mine. I paused for awhile searching for the right words, ''We'll talk properly after you're better''. I excused myself and made my way to check on the other patients.

After a couple of days Chenle became fully conscious and I even conversed with some of the guests who visited him such as his manager and hyungs. They seemed relieved over his swift recovery and trusted him fully under my care. ''Chenle-ssi how are you feeling today?'' I greeted. ''I'm feeling much better doctor, thank you for taking care of me so diligently.'' He replied with an adorable eye-smile. I nodded returning with a satisfied smile. I was inspecting the IV clamp to check the rate of the dripping saline liquid when a hand grabbed my wrist gently. ''Doctor, please can we talk properly now? I don't even know your name only addressing you formaly by your status, and yet-'' He paused before locking his eyes into mine ''I cannot explain it but I feel a connection to you. I know we have met before but I cannot remember when exactly''.

My heart was pounding against my chest rapidly, blood rushed into my cheeks because of his warm touch. ''We were acquaintances in our 2nd year of university. I don't expect you to remember of course, but I'm y/n.'' I explained, ''I bumped into your hyungs and you kind-heartedly treated me to lunch eventhough it wasn't your fault''. His eyes lit up after hearing my explanation and he proceed to caress my arm gently. ''Ah, y/n-ssi, how can I forget.'' He smiled with a small chuckle, ''you're the cute medical student I know during my university years''. I blushed at his comment, feeling even more rush around the apple of my cheeks.

''Sorry Chenle-ssi I have to leave and check-up on my other patients.'' I interrupted our moment, too embarrassed to continue the conversation. ''Y/n-ssi wait!'' He called out with a high-pitched dolphin-like tone, again another aspect of Chenle which I found really adorable. ''Promise me we'll have lunch again just the 2 of us, like the good old days.'', ''Alright, I promise.'' I smiled before heading out the door.

The next day I was on my regular duty of checking-up my patients, when I noticed the name tag in front of Chenle's room was removed. I slide the door open and found that he was no longer there. I was rather shocked by this discovery as I have not process his discharge from the hospital yet. I made my way to the administration front desk to clarify the details. ''Ah Zhong Chenle? His manager picked him up earlier this morning. His manager explained that Chenle has been absent from his idol duties for too long and that the company needs him to proceed with his hectic schedules regardless.'' One of the staff answered. I was stunned by the staff's explanation and returned to my office to take a breather. Regret washed over my consciousness as I realised I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

I impetuously scrolled down my social feed to distract my mind, when I caught one of my friend's post about an upcoming NCT Dream's fansign event in 2 days time. After a little hesitation I registered my details in the event website and mischievously smiled while typing my own medical certificate to excuse being absent from the hospital on that day.

-Time skip to event day:-

I styled myself to look more youthful so as to blend into the crowd. As I arrived at the venue it was already filled with many fangirls and I queued in line to 'get their autographs'. At last my turn came after a long hour and I conversed as best as I can, like other fangirls, with the other members before stopping in front of Chenle who was the last member in the seating arrangement on stage. ''Oh my gosh, y/n-ssi?'' He squealed with his eyes almost popping out from its sockets, ''woah I almost couldn't recognized you with your style changed. You looked as cute as the first time we met''. I chuckled at Chenle's adorable reaction and playfully asked for his signature on the group's poster which I prepared. 

He grinned signing it and shyly write a comment next to it. I read the comment swiftly and whispered into his ears discreetly ''A date huh? Better keep this away from your manager and hyungs''. His face became flushed, his ears tinted with a rosy shade. ''I'm free after this, care to join me for lunch y/n-ssi?'', ''Of course, I like to keep my promise''. 

\---The End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omg, I think this one's my best ff yet? Like I feel proud sis, my English tremendously improved over writing all these fanfics XD of course there must be some grammar and structural problems but it feels nice that my brain is churning again after sitting around doing nothing during the quarantine.)


	7. Bibliography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for each respective owners of the pictures, all credits belong to the owner and every url/links shall be included in this bibliography.

1.) pics:

[ https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-qAeFXscu2kI/WrUSQdg2kOI/AAAAAAAAABw/hyIlyJLRTX02nbSBfqBuPt96TGY1ztSawCLcBGAs/s1600/IMG-20180323-WA0185.jpg ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-qAeFXscu2kI/WrUSQdg2kOI/AAAAAAAAABw/hyIlyJLRTX02nbSBfqBuPt96TGY1ztSawCLcBGAs/s1600/IMG-20180323-WA0185.jpg)

[ https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSu8v0yM2FxOqlqie3Jy_p3vDUCOQfFSHr-CuLaPUM2S4oYSiTd&usqp=CAU ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSu8v0yM2FxOqlqie3Jy_p3vDUCOQfFSHr-CuLaPUM2S4oYSiTd&usqp=CAU)

2.) pic:

[ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/c4/36/25c4362e2b2dee5f52c9d73d6b86976d.png ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/c4/36/25c4362e2b2dee5f52c9d73d6b86976d.png)

3.) pics:

[ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/31/0a/61310ae3a584e98ebe1648d3d9d055f9.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/31/0a/61310ae3a584e98ebe1648d3d9d055f9.jpg)

[ https://img.bizbash.com/files/base/bizbash/bzb/image/2018/01/nutcracker_tea_party_great_hall_photo_by_joy_asico.png?auto=format&w=720 ](https://img.bizbash.com/files/base/bizbash/bzb/image/2018/01/nutcracker_tea_party_great_hall_photo_by_joy_asico.png?auto=format&w=720)

[ https://cdn.villaway.com/202303/images/5b492eabfd904a7f586a0ab2/bg_ueqkyf9vvz_202303.jpg ](https://cdn.villaway.com/202303/images/5b492eabfd904a7f586a0ab2/bg_ueqkyf9vvz_202303.jpg)

4.) pic:

[ https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-MgNXCejyJ_w/XqAUv7jGlGI/AAAAAAAAJMQ/RV8hMMiKn5gCu6ptklPPBO1zVpJNjgvFwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/05853ab9d82921c1aaeb7da0fda00216.jpg ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-MgNXCejyJ_w/XqAUv7jGlGI/AAAAAAAAJMQ/RV8hMMiKn5gCu6ptklPPBO1zVpJNjgvFwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/05853ab9d82921c1aaeb7da0fda00216.jpg)

5.) pic:

[ https://cdn.idntimes.com/content-images/community/2019/12/a59690a6ef99d6aff3466634050f250c-ac230c2fbb90fd99faa5e66bb857828d.jpg ](https://cdn.idntimes.com/content-images/community/2019/12/a59690a6ef99d6aff3466634050f250c-ac230c2fbb90fd99faa5e66bb857828d.jpg)

6.) pic:

[ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/a6/6c/c8a66cbf7f93e3e7101154464f91c06a.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/a6/6c/c8a66cbf7f93e3e7101154464f91c06a.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, glad I was able to finish the main index of this book within such a short period of time:). Ok now I want to be frank, I just received a bad (troll?) comment regarding this book and honestly am unsure whether I should continue writing the bonus index or not:(. Please tell me what I can improve on (like I specified clearly in my other note) and not thrash without a reason. I'm going to clearly stand firm and not delete this book like the comment suggested as I did put in alot of effort and literally this is my first fanfiction kindly be understanding. Also as a last note, English is not my first language and of course there's bound to be grammar, vocab and other errors in my writing. It'll be really helpful to comment on how my style of writing and use of language could improve on, e.g using 3rd person pronouns instead of first, writing in present tense instead of past or any other mistakes you find to disrupt your reading process. Phew that was quite a rant, but yeah I'm sorry if this book does not meet your expectations but I would not tolerate any illogical troll comments. Thanks.


End file.
